


Sun kisses

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: He wonders, briefly, why the sun still bothers when his husband lights up everything and everyone around him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 169





	Sun kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We are October 7 and here I come with day 3 of the Flufftober challenge: sunlight! I definitively won't manage to write for each prompt but I plan on doing as many as I can and feel inspired for. Thank you for your support on the first two, I hope you'll enjoy this one as well ;)

  


"Music?" Alec whispers, his voice a bit too loud in the calm atmosphere that has settled over the hotel bedroom he shares with Magnus.

"No," his husband laughs, the sound warm and soft against the skin of Alec's shoulder blades. "Guess again."

Alec groans but focuses as Magnus' fingertips trace the letters across his back once more. It's a silly game they're playing, taking turns to write words on each other's naked back with one finger, and Alec is losing. His imagination has never run as wild as Magnus' and it shows, as he can never quite make out the right letters and no matter how hard he tries, he always ends up with the wrong word.

"Does it start with M or H?" he asks, unsure, and he shivers when Magnus laughs again, lower this time, his breath light as it tickles his ribs.

"H," he answers. "Go on."

"I'm pretty sure the second letter is U."

"Correct!" Magnus exclaims and claps - to make fun of Alec, he's sure. "What's the next one?"

Alec hesitates.

"Double S?" he suggests, only for Magnus to pinch his stomach, to which he reacts with a yelp and a jerk, and he would have tumbled out of bed if not for the two arms that sneak around his waist and shoulders at the right time.

"You lost," Magnus giggles, "You're terrible at this, it's so funny!"

Alec grumbles and turns around in Magnus' embrace, quickly pecking his lips to interrupt his laughter. He loves the sound of it, sure, but he loves pressing his mouth to Magnus' even more. He takes a minute to admire his husband, the way the sunlight coming through the window of the bedroom caresses his skin, makes his gorgeous body glow, illuminated by the clear light from outside. Alec's breath catches in his throat at the sight that makes his guts tighten with desire, and he kisses Magnus again.

"What was the word?" he asks between their lips before he nuzzles at his husband's jaw and trails his mouth down his neck, one light kiss here and there, hoping to distract Magnus from the game - he's kinda tired of losing every round.

Magnus sighs and Alec wonders for a second whether it is in slowly awaking pleasure or just because he's realised that he doesn't want to play anymore and is ready to call him a sore loser. He wouldn't be wrong.

"Hubby," Magnus answers.

He has the nerve to laugh when Alec does a double take and nearly chokes on his spit.

"Were you referring to me?" he gets out, voice strained, "We said no nicknames!"

"Of course I was referring to you," Magnus whines, "Who else did I marry yesterday?"

Alec buries his face into Magnus' neck at that, hiding a grin, and he reaches blindly for his hand to hear their rings clang softly as he holds it. Yesterday was... mind-blowing. They didn't want something too extravagant for their wedding so it was a simple but beautiful ceremony with their friends and family and everything went as they planned, down to a T. Alec's mother shed tears, Raphael's voice sounded a bit brittle as he congratulated them both - though he would forever deny it - and afterwards, during the party, a very much pregnant Clary stood on Jace's feet for a dance while Ragnor and Simon decided to try and out-drink each other (Isabelle won over them both) and finally, Madzie and Max fell asleep under the table where they'd secretly been eating more cupcakes than they were allowed to.

"We're married," Alec whispers as he lifts his head, bringing Magnus' hand up to eye level to examine his ring.

The silliest of smiles lights his whole face up and Magnus chuckles softly, wiggling his fingers in his husband's grasp until Alec lets go, and he cups his cheek to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Happily married," Magnus adds, "and we're also going to be late for our flight if we don't get out of bed in the next thirty minutes."

"A lot can happen in thirty minutes," Alec points out with a smirk, poking at Magnus' clavicle where he sucked in a bruise last night.

"Behave," Magnus enjoins him, gently slapping Alec's hand away before it has a chance to start mapping the expanse of his chest and accidentally brush over a dark nipple, which would definitively make them late to catch their plane for their honeymoon in Sicilia.

"I'm a good boy," Alec immediately protests, grinning when Magnus shakes his head and pushes the bed sheets off himself.

Alec stares unabashedly while his husband gets out of bed, long legs and strong thighs stretching, abs clenching as he bends to pick up a fallen pillow. He turns to set it back on the mattress but catches Alec's gaze, heavy and wanting, his little smirk, and so he throws the pillow at his face instead.

"Hey!" Alec shouts, indignant.

"Get out of bed, we have to get ready," Magnus merely says, "We'll have all the time in the world to enjoy each other once we arrive in Sicilia."

In one last attempt at charming his husband for that morning, Alec lifts pleading eyes and a pout to him.

"None of that now," Magnus tells him with a laugh and flicks his nose, but then he comes closer, his voice dropping as he finally reveals that Alec's tries have not left him unaffected, and he whispers in his ear, "but I promise to fuck you long and slow when we get to our hotel, alright, darling?"

Alec whines, somewhere between disapproval at the teasing and heartfelt agreement at the suggestion. Magnus laughs, steps away, and makes a show of strutting around, naked as the day he was born, to retrieve the clothes that ended up scattered all over the room last night. Where he was bathed in moonlight a few hours ago, there is now nothing but sunlight on his skin.

Desire slowly fades from Alec's blood, soon replaced by admiration as he stares again, taking in the curves of Magnus' shoulders, the long and smooth expanse of his back, the dimples at his lower back that Alec kissed reverently last night, the gentle slope of his ass. He's glowing, Alec thinks with fondness, and it's not just because of the sun kissing his skin. There's a brightness that's inherent to Magnus, that almost turns the sunlight into a shy little gleam, while Magnus' personality and his own sparks outshine every other light around. He wonders, briefly, why the sun still bothers when his husband lights up everything and everyone around him.

"You're staring again," Magnus notices when he turns to check on Alec's progress on making it out of bed - it's a failure, he's aware.

"Because you're gorgeous," Alec answers, making heart eyes on purpose and pretending to swoon right after, earning an exasperated but fond giggle for his trouble.

Maybe he's overly dramatic but maybe he's also very much in love with his boyfriend of eight years and husband of twenty-four hours, so sue him. He gets to spend every day of the rest of his life with this perfect man and he's never been shy of declaiming his love for him, so he's not about to start now. Magnus is a walking piece of art, a combination of everything good and beautiful in this world, sunshine personified, and Alec will _not_...

Soft lips kissing his forehead disrupt his thoughts and Alec realises that Magnus came back to him - not that he went very far in the first place but... They just got married. He's allowed to want his husband by his side as much as possible, isn't he? Yes, thank you, he thought so too.

"Get up," Magnus tells him, tugging on his hand, "before I push you to the floor."

"You can always try," Alec shots back with a snort as he loosely fists the sheets and burrows deeper in them, "We still have twenty minutes, I'm not mov... hey!"

He yelps when Magnus' strong hands act on his warning and push him off the mattress, except that Alec manages to grab his wrist and pull him down alongside him, until he lands on his back with a thud and an _ouch!_ and receives Magnus in his waiting arms. He kisses his husband then, jealously covers with his hands the soft skin of Magnus' back, where sunlight had been caressing him like a lover, and his fingers wander slowly, until he can knead the firm flesh of Magnus' ass. He relishes the shivers that run up and down his husband's body as he kisses him back, his purpose evident as he gently rocks his hips against Alec's thigh.

"You said..." Magnus pants in Alec's mouth, "that a lot can happen in thirty minutes, r... right?"

Alec only nods, too busy warming up under his husband's hands as they travel down his chest, to his abs, to... He moans.

"C... can you make it twenty?" Magnus asks brokenly - Alec's answer drowns in a loud and keen cry as he gently slides inside his husband, still loose and relaxed from the previous night, and they lose themselves together in pleasure, until Magnus' thighs quiver and Alec's back hurts from the carpet burn.

  


  


They catch their plane just in time. Their cheeks are still red, their eyes a bit crazed and blown wide, and the sun shines on their entwined fingers as they run through the airport in fits of giggles. Magnus' hair is a mess and people are looking at them when they board the plane, which Alec is pretty sure is because the hickey just beneath his jaw is a bit too red, a bit too fresh-looking, and everyone must know why they are late. He wouldn't have it any other way.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
